


A world of hopes and regrets

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex finally emits that she loves Hank(to herself), Alex has to kick herself to not kiss Hank, F/M, General Lane is a pain up the ass, Hank stands up for Kara, Kara has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Lane shows up with red tornado and Lucy Lane. Alex is having a problem trying to keep her feelings towards Hank private. Then she has to push her feelings away to help Kara. But when she finally decides to tell Hank her feelings Winn finds some heart breaking files on the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A world of hopes and regrets

I had to find out what had happened to my Dad. I decided that I had to hack into the DEO computers. Without leaving any trace. I pondered for a while how could I hack into files that I knew were nearly impossible to access. I started to think of my contacts that would be helpful but weren’t part of the DEO and who would not snitch on my. I let a frustrated sigh as I couldn’t think of any. Then it hit me. Winn! He was the smartest person I know when it comes to technology, and he wouldn’t snitch on my since I was his crushes sister. Yep Alex knew that Winn had a crush on Kara for the past few years. But it hadn’t been his place to tell her. Alex soon approached Kara’s workplace she made her way up to 23rd story. When she arrived Kara looked really busy. 

“Ah Kara it’s about my Dad…” 

“Alex we will find out what happened to Jeramiah, but as you can see right now isn’t the best time.” 

“I didn’t come to ask you to help, I came here to ask Winn.” 

“Winn could you come with us for a moment.” Kara turned around to where Winn was sitting at his desk

“Sure what do you want me to do?” He asked eagerly, I rolled my eyes did Kara still not notice that Winn had a massive crush on her. I was pretty sure that everyone else in the office had noticed that Winn had been pining for Kara. But I thought that if Winn was willing to do anything for Kara helping her sister would help him reach his goal.   
I started to explain what I needed his help with. I saw his face turn from interested to absolutely horrified at the idea of hacking into the DEO’s computer system. 

“There is no way I am going to do that!” He whispered in indignation 

“Please Winn we need your help.” Kara begged

“That not help, that’s ah treason! Not even for you Kara, whom I would do anything for… No. Not going to happen.” He stammered realizing that his word choice didn’t make sense, I had given up hope that he would cooperate when Kara pulled a trick out of her hat that got him to reconsider. 

“It’s about her Dad.” Kara blankly told him

“That’s a nasty pull Danvers, you know I have Daddy issues.” He halted at the door and turned around. 

“Not long after Kara came to earth the DEO found out about her, they threatened to take her away unless Jeramiah came to work for them. He did. A year later he was dead.” I told Winn everything in me screaming for him to help us

“If the DEO knew about your Dad, why don’t you just ask them?” He pointed out

“Because if they wanted me to know the truth they would have told me already. Please Winn.” I was begging now I usually thought that begging was low but when it came to my farther I would do anything to find out what happened to him. 

“Alright, I’m in.” Winn finally gave in earning a huge smile from Kara, I felt my phone vibrate I looked down surprised to see Hanks name pop up. I looked over and saw Kara looking down at her phone.

“Hank?” Kara asked 

“Yea, apparently we have to come him immediately.” My heart started to hammer what if something had happened to him? I calmed myself down quickly, he wouldn’t do anything stupid and he wouldn’t go out on a mission without me. Nothing really bad could’ve happened. Yet. 

I quickly jumped out of the Ute, I was starting to worry really badly about Hank. I looked around trying to spot the tall dark figure of Hank. I spotted him immediately he was standing around waiting. I breathed a sigh of relief I knew honestly that the chances of Hank being injured were really low, but still it was a relief to see him walking about. I quickly jogged over to Hanks side. I was always at Hanks side, ever since that day he had literally saved her life. She couldn’t think of any place safer than besides Hank’s side. He turned around and smiled he quickly turned around when he heard an army of vehicles approaching. 

“Hank what’s all this about.” I asked wondering why there were other vehicles that did not belong to the DEO

“Army intelligence.” Hank whispered into my ear while he was watching everyone else preparing for the people coming. 

“What does army intelligence want?” I asked feeling disconcerted that Hank was looking worried 

“Wish I knew.” Hank put in anxiously

I realized that he must have great trust in me to be telling me that he has no idea since it was quite evident that the rest of the DEO thought that Hank knew what was happening. I smiled wondering if he had ever trusted another agent with this sort of fact. It made me feel special and happy that he trusted me. I quickly snapped out of it realizing that I had been staring at him for the past minuet. I looked up seeing that Kara had spotted her staring after Hank. Before she could say anything an older man in army uniform came out shouting that his name was General Lane from the US army.   
“What can we do for army intelligence?” Hank asked he had his arms crossed over his chest making him look imposing, I put my hands on my hips hoping that the army weren’t going to try and take over the DEO. 

“We want your approval on an immediate transfer for a person from your field group over to us.” 

“Really? Who would that be?” Disbelief framed Hanks voice

“The lady in red.” General Lane looked over at Supergirl who was standing next to me

“Technically Supergirl doesn’t work for this organisation.” I pointed out

“If I had my way no one would.” General Lane put in drily 

“She doesn’t have a choice.” A new voice that sounded cringingly familiar sounded from one of their Ute’s 

“My protégé and my daughter, Lucy Lane.” General Lane put in smugly 

“I have a document here which is signed by the president complying Supergirl to cooperate, you can take it up with the president if you’re too scared to try.” Lucy looked straight into Kara’s eyes obviously challenging her. I saw Hank grab the document and leafing through it.

“I’ll do it.” I heard Supergirl respond

“Supergirl you don’t have to do this.” I said worried that the only reason she was agreeing was to try and one-up Lucy Lane, James Olsen’s girlfriend. 

“I agree with agent Danvers.” Hank looked up clearly thinking what I was thinking, he had also heard his fair share about the James and Kara situation from me.

“No I’ll do it, what do you need me to do?” I realized that Kara was quite adamant about doing this, there was no hope of changing her mind now. 

“I need you to fight my robot.” 

“It’s not a robot! It’s anthropomorphic pseud entity with combat capabilities.” A man stepped out pressing a remote that revealed a red robot.

“I call it Red Tornado.” He called out proudly 

“Great name, you couldn’t come up with anything more bleeding obvious could you.” I whispered sarcastically under my breath but I must have said it louder than I thought because I heard Hank whisper back 

“I shouldn’t say this but you are completely correct agent Danvers.” I looked up to see Hank grinning widely at me before he snapped out of it and returned the cold look that General Lane was giving Supergirl.

Later that night

“Alex are you alright?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I hadn’t heard Hank approaching me. I quickly turned around realizing that I had been staring inti space for the last ten minutes. 

“I’m not all that happy about Kara fighting Red Tornado, she been a bit…” I trailed off not wanting to bore Hank and also I couldn’t quote find the words to describe Kara right now. She wasn’t exactly moody but she was defiantly upset about something whether she said so or not.

“She’ll be fine Alex, and don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to your sister.” He told her gently, I saw Hank lift his hand up to put it on my shoulder but then he must of thought better of it since he let it fall back to his side. 

“I don’t trust General Lane.” I burst out, the way he had looked at Kara had made me feel uneasy. He looked at her like she was dangerous.

“I don’t trust his much either, but I think he is only trying to protect the world. So he can’t be that much of a threat.” Hank sounded like he was trying to convince him self 

“What do you know about General Lane?” She knew that Hank would know more, she looked up to see Hank looking around to see of anyone else was listening. 

“I don’t know much, only rumours.” He started warningly 

“Apparently he thinks that any aliens are a threat and there is a rumour that he is trying to design something to kill kryptonians.” 

“Do you think that the Red Tornado is designed to” Alex gasped in shock

“I don’t know Alex, it could very well be an anti-insurgent combat android.” 

“But it could be an android designed to kill Kara.” I couldn’t believe that anyone would think that Kara could be a threat.

“I could be. Don’t tell Kara until I’m certain, but maybe see if you can get her to come in for more sparring practise. You are the second best sparrer we have.” Hank was about to turn and leave when I asked him

“Only second best? Who’s first?” 

“Me.” He replied smugly 

“Oh really? I’ll beat you any day.” I said starting to laugh 

“Okay, I’ll hold you up to that. You owe me a sparring session.”

Hank started to walk away when I called after him. 

“Well let’s hope I that I go easy on you, otherwise well need a new director.” This time her only reply was a small laugh that was quickly cut of when an agent went up to Hank to ask something. 

I smiled when I thought of the way he and I dared each other into sparring matches when we both knew that we always ended up at a tie. He had taught me way to well he always grumbled afterwards.   
The next day

I was feeling really uneasy about Kara lately even more so as she heard her say that she was craving a fight. That was the first time Kara had ever felt like that, out of the two of them it was way more likely that Alex was the one who wanted to beat someone up. Never Kara. 

“Well… you got this Kara.” I told her hoping that she wouldn’t go too far in the fight

I walked into the tent I saw Dr Morrow standing there all smug.

“Twenty bucks on the android.” He turned to Alex

It was the first time in a while that she had bet on anything but even though she counter offered with “forty bucks on the alien.” 

She turned around hoping to see Hank make a bet, she kicked herself for that Hank was her boss and in no position to be making bets. She turned around to go and stand beside him like she always done and it was reassuring to her him tell General Lane that if he didn’t like what was going on out there that he would stop it immediately. Alex couldn’t stifle a pang of jealousy but then she remembered the way Hank had laughed with her early on and that made her feel better. But then the fighting started. 

It took everything that Alex had not to go out there and help Kara, she turned around and saw General Lane smiling as his daughter said that Supergirl wasn’t taking this seriously enough. Of course Kara was taking this seriously she wanted to slap that arrogant girl in the face but knew better than to act out of anger. 

“She damaged the android, pull the plug the test is over.” Dr Morrow told General Lane 

I turned on my earpiece, “Supergirl you won.” I blankly told her thinking that she would stop fighting right away. It stood in shock as she kept hitting the android. I looked over at Hank who was reflecting my astonishment on his own face. Both knowing what damage an angry Kryptonian could do Hank gave a direct order.

“Supergirl! Stand down!” He shouted into his earpiece 

I ran out thinking that android must have hurt her for her to have become so savage. I gasped in shock as I watched the android look up and fly away.

“Are you hurt?” It came out more like a plea then a question her answer surprised me even more

“No. I can’t see it?” She sounded confused at what had just happened. 

“It’s gone into stealth mode, making him one hundred percent undetectable.” Dr Morrow explained while I think he was trying to send orders out to the android.

“Look at what you’ve done!” shouted General Lane at Supergirl

“You asked me to fight it!” She screamed back at him her anger not yet spent

“And now your recklessness has unleashed an uncontrollable killing machine on National City.” General Lane countered

What Kara had done must have just dawned on her because I saw utter shock implant itself onto Kara’s angry face. An unspoken command passed through everyone and everyone started to head towards the DEO to talk over what had happened calmly or in General Lane’s case to start rampaging threats around the DEO. I was starting to get really sick of all of General Lanes threats. 

“If anything happens the DEO and Supergirl will be held accountable. I want this thing found and destroyed.” 

Finally a sensible thought from General Lane, she had noticed that even Hank was starting to get annoyed with him. 

“Destroy it! You can’t do that. I have spent way to long designing Red Tornado.” Came Morrow’s shocked exclamation. 

“The Red Tornado failed, and so did you Morrow, you’re fired!” 

Alex thought that was really embarrassing and ruthless. She thought of how lucky she was to have Hank as her boss and friend, suddenly she looked over at him his strong posture and thought of how kind and wonderful he was once he opened up.

Suddenly a revelation swept over her, she was in love with Hank it hadn’t been only work that had stopped her from making any close relationships with another man she realized that she wanted to be by Hanks side not only for work but forever. If the others hadn’t been there she would’ve run up to him and kissed him. It was probably a good thing that the others were in-between them because all she wanted was to touch him. But she was terrified that he would push her away. She shook her head thinking that this could be the worst possible time to be thinking this, since there was something obviously bothering Kara. She would have to push her feelings aside for now. 

“Alex, are you alright?” Hanks voice cut into her thoughts like a bullet 

“Yes, How about that spar that I’m going to beat you at.” I replied thinking that a good spar would clear my head

“Still think you can beat me? Meet you there in a few minutes.” 

The best thing about sparring was that you didn’t have to talk, it was just a symphony of kicking and hitting. 

“Let’s leave it at a draw.” Hank panted for breath sweat was rolling down his cheeks and forehead 

“You still haven’t beat me yet.” I grinned to myself 

“Well next time I will beat you.” He said with absolute certainty 

He was standing right in front of her, her heart started to run a marathon so close but before she could make any type of move Donovan came in saying that he had found something important. It must be extremely important since normally no one dared enter the sparring room if Alex, Hank or Supergirl were sparring since it would be extremely dangerous you could end up taking a punch from one of the most skilful fighters or kryptonian which could be extremely painful. 

“Coming.” Hank said as he walked out he turned around to Alex

“Maybe go and check on your sister and take the rest of the day off.” Hank must have guessed that I was about to refuse the offer

“You need your timeout too, Alex I promise that I’ll call you if anything turns up.” 

She sighed knowing that he was right she hadn’t been up to her best fighting standard not because she was tired but she kept on being distracted by those arms of his. It probably was a good thing that she was taking the rest of the day off. 

I was sitting on my bed watching the news when I saw Kara pop up. “Oh my God, Kara!” I gasped when I saw that she was fighting Red Tornado I quickly changed into my DEO top and pants and ran out to the Ute. I got there just before Kara and General Lane. I heard my phone ringing I answered it. 

“Hey Alex, Kara is fighting Red Tornado. You might want to come down.” I heard Hanks voice I smiled for I knew that he would always keep his promises big or small.

“Hank I just got here.” I walked in and saw Hank on his phone, I couldn’t stop myself from giving out a small laugh. Hank turned around his eyes glimmering with amusement. I started to walk up to him when I saw Lucy Lane, General Lane and Supergirl heading towards the injuries sector of the DEO. 

“Go check on your sister there’s something I want to have a look at.” Hank walked away

“You let that thing get away, I thought you were on our side.” I heard General’s cold voice say  
“I tried my hardest! The android fought harder this time like it learnt something or two from the last try.” Blustered Supergirl after the General

“It used your humanity against you. It knew that you would save all those people.” Lucy putt in more bewildered then spiteful 

“Leaving more innocent people in danger. If anything else happens you and the DEO will both be held responsible.” Oh crap he starting up with his threats again, I was about to make a comment as I walked to Kara’s side but Hank beat me to it.

“That’s enough!” Hank said loudly breaking apart the group he looked so commanding and strong in that moment 

“My team analysed Red Tornado’s durable cover it’s made of a lead, to suppress x-ray vision. Am I right? Red Tornado wasn’t made to fight insurgents Red Tornado was designed to kill kryptonians.” He looked really angry at General Lane this was definitely a new side of Hank, I never knew that he felt so strong for alien rights. 

“You have Fort Razz aliens down there, some have wings, some have claws and some spit acid. You know the difference between them and her, she’s blond.” He spat out nastily 

I gasped in shock and I turned to see Kara ready to punch someone. I put a hand on her shoulder to relax her. I saw cold anger framing Hanks face, he looked like the General had just said those things about him. 

“She saved you and your daughter tonight. She doesn’t deserve fear and contempt you owe her a thank you.” He practically shouts at General Lane

I hear my phone start to buzz. I walk out to see that Maxwell Lord has asked her to come because he has some information on Red Tornado. I walk out and tell Hank that Maxwell Lord wants to see me. As I leave to go meet him I think I saw a flash of jealousy cross Hanks face or maybe I need a good night’s sleep, I decide that it must be the latter. Why would Hank be jealous? I hear a voice inside my head quietly suggesting that he might have feelings for me to. This time I physically kicked myself. I need to concentrate on the job at hand. 

I walk into the room Maxwell’s assistant pointed to me, and I am not happy when I see he has set it up to look like a date. Since he is the absolute last person I would ever date I would even date Justin Bieber before I agree to date Maxwell Lord. 

“Agent Danvers, you look stunning!” Maxwell Lord said surprisingly 

I thought there is no way that I will fall for that trick, so all I done was sit down. Wondering if I would have permission to hit him over the head.

“You want my help I want to know who I’m working with.” He explained 

“I am only want to help people,” I saw him nod in agreement I went on to say “You on the other hand only seem to help other people if it helps you.” 

“I’ve seen what happens to the selfless.” He whispered quietly 

“Your parents” He nodded in consent that I knew “My father died on the job.” I blurted out before I could stop myself “I do not know why I just told you that.” I whispered to myself and to be honest I acutely had no idea why I had told him.  
“What did he do?” 

“The same as me.”

“How did he die?” 

As if I would tell him that even if I knew “I don’t know.” I whispered to him “I’m trying to find out.” That seemed to be enough for Max he spilled all in information he knew on Red Tornado.

“So Morrow is still controlling Red Tornado.” I realized in frustration of not realizing that earlier “Thank you for your help.” I had to thank Max it was him who had given us the information. 

“Anytime” He paused before adding “Alex” If I had been in a normal mood I would have probably punch him to the ground for making us act like a couple but I had to much fresh grief about my father. So all I did was nod and walk away. 

I soon shared the information with Hank and Kara. Hank had an idea for drawing Red Tornado out while I would take out Dr Morrow while Supergirl kept Red Tornado busy. Just before I left I heard Hank whisper good luck into my ear it was all I could do not to turn around and kiss him. 

Soon I had the signal in and I started my way down to where Morrow was hiding. I walked in and saw the computer that was generating the Red Tornado’s commands. 

“That won’t do anything.” I turned sharply around with my gun in my hand to see Dr Morrow standing there.

“Telepathic relay system, if you want to stop Red Tornado you have to send a seize section from his operative. You’re going to have to kill me.” He plainly explained to me as if this wasn’t an issue at all.

“You don’t have to throw your life away like this.” I was starting to wonder if I had to fight him

“The Red Tornado is my life.” I should have been watching more carefully for he suddenly had a crow bar in his hands and was trying to hit me with it. That crow bar could deal out a fatal blow, if it landed on my head. 

I was on the defensive trying to deal my own blows but that crow bar was a becoming a real problem I had been already hit quite a lot but I was not going to give up easily. Suddenly Morrow was on top of her she started to panic she had to get the upper hand and she could hear Kara starting to weaken. She caught her chance she flipped him over and fired her gun. Everything seemed to go slowly she watched Morrow slump to the ground. Dead. 

“You did it!” I heard Kara’s joyful voice but all I could think about was I killed a man, I had the best of reasons and wouldn’t be in trouble but my conscience was weighing heavily on me. 

Then an icy torrent coursed through my body when I heard that Red Tornado was still going. I walked over to the computer and saw in dismay that Red Tornado had become sectioned. Everything was over in a heartbeat but all I could do was look at Morrows dead body. I told Hank what had happened, he must have heard the tremor in my voice because he came over within a few minutes. He warped his strong arm over my shoulders and I gladly sank into them I he pulled me out of the building. 

“You did your duty, you saved Kara.” He whispered picking up my guilt 

“I killed him Hank.” I whispered in remorse 

“It’ll be okay, Alex go home now.” He opened my Ute door and I climbed in giving him a thankful smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said I finally deciding that I would tell him my feelings sometime soon now that Red Tornado had been defeated. 

I went up to Kara’s apartment I saw her and Winn looking very concerned. 

“Guys what’s wrong?” Suddenly worried that something might have happened but all Kara said was 

“You might want to sit down, Alex”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope to post the next part as soon as I can so watch out for it and yes I know this is slow moving but I swear that it won't be much longer.  
> Please Leave reviews and/or kudos


End file.
